terima kasih, Hinata
by jump-an
Summary: Sasuke yg dikhianati Sakura, melampiaskan kemarahan dan kekewaannya pada sekretaris magang yg ceroboh. hingga mereka menyadari cinta tumbuh seiring kebiasaan. ini masih aman di T kan?


**Terima****Kasih,****Hinata**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning?**

**Ya… kita bisa menilai diri sendiri lah. Hahaha **

**Maaf kalau judul gak nyambung sama ceritanya**

**Here we go!**

01.00 AM. Sasuke's pov

Saat ini yang aku lakukan hanya menunggu seperti orang bodoh di teras apartemennya. Berkali-kali kugedor pintu apartemennya, mencoba menelponnya, mengiriminya e-mail, tak satupun diresponnya. Kemana gerangan Sakura? Apakah dia benar-benar marah padaku? Aku hanya ingin memberinya kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Jadi kuputusnya untuk mengacuhkannya seharian tadi. Agar efek kejutannya lebih terasa. Ini memang bukan kebiasaanku. Tapi untuk wanita yang istimewa seperti Sakura, akan kulakukan hal konyol sekalipun. Dia begitu berarti bagiku.

Sudah satu jam aku menunggunya. Apa dia sudah tidur? Baiklah aku akan menunggunya sampai besok pagi. Lilin yang kunyalakan di atas kue tart kutiup hingga padam, topi ulang tahun segitiga yang kupakai pun kulepas juga. Ini benar-benar konyol! Aku sampai tidak kuat membayangkan diriku memakai topi ulang tahun yang kekecilan di kepalaku.

04.50 AM

Saat hampir terlelap di bangku teras apartemen Sakura, kudengar ada suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahku. Seperti bayangan 2 orang, laki-laki dan perempuan. Semakin mendekat, semakin jelas sosok yang memang mengarah ke apartement Sakura. Dan memang dia, tapi dengan siapa? Laki-laki itu merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan mesra. Sial! Setelah hampir 5 jam aku menunggunya untuk memberikan kejutan, justru aku yang terkejut mendapati kekasihku habis berselingkuh semalaman.

Mereka semakin mendekat, dan…

"Sa-Sasuke… kun?"

Aku bangkit, memberikan kue tart yang sudah dingin kepadanya .

"Selamat ulang tahun." Aku berlalu membawa segunun rasa kecewa dan marah. Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk menghajar laki-laki brengsek itu karena tidak mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranku seharian –untuk melancarkan rencana kejutan ulang tahun Sakura. Sakura mencoba mengejarku dan menahan lenganku yang terasa dingin, terlalu lama berada di luar.

"Tunggu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke-kun."

"Seperti apa yang terlihat, jalang!" aku langsung menghempaskan tangannya yang masih mencoba menghalangiku. Pergi menuju parkiran dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ku kira aku bisa mempercayaianya. Selama ini aku menulikan pendengaranku atas apa yang sering diceritakan teman-temanku yang sering melihatnya bergandengan dengan laki-laki lain. Aku selalu berusaha menepis prasangka buruk yang terlintas di pikirankku mengenai dirinya yang kadang pergi tanpa alasan jelas saat bersamaku. Semua ini terasa sangat lucu. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, dibodohi oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan selalu kupenuhi keinginannya. Demi dirinya aku selalu menolak perjodohan yang ditawarkan orang tuaku. Aku sering membatalkan janji dengan sahabat bahkan klien bisnisku jika ia mengingkan aku di sisisnya. Ternyata dia tak lebih seperti jalang yang sering kutemui di klub malam, yang hanya ingin memeras isi dompetku.

Seminggu kemudian

"Sasuke-sama, setengah jam lagi anda ada rapat dengan kasubdit yang lain. Harap mempersiapkan diri." Hinata menelponku dari luar ruang kerjaku. Dia sekretaris magang. Kebetulan Karin, sekretarisku sedang cuti pasca melahirkan anak pertamanya. Jadilah Hinata yang menggantikannya untuk 3 bulan kedepan.

Baru 3 hari dia menjabat jadi sekretaris, tapi sudah banyak kekacauan yang dilakukannya. Dari menumpahkan kopi di meja kerjaku, menghancurkan dokumen ke mesin penghancur kertas -yang seharusnya di fotocopy, mengacaukan jadwal harianku, mengganggu rapat yang ku hadiri –dia bertugas mencatat hal-hal penting selama rapat, sampai mengangkat telepon dari orang yang paling ingin kuhindari di dunia ini, Sakura. Kekacauan yang terakhir dilakukannya tadi pagi. Aku agak menyesal telah membentaknya karena hal itu.

End Sasuke's pov

Flashback

Kriiiiinggg… Kriiiiiiinggg…

"Moshi-moshi. HInata di sini. Maaf Sasuke-sama sedang tidak ada di tempat. Ada pesan?"

"_Tolong sampaikan pada Sasuke, aku menunggunya di Shabu-Shabu Restaurant saat makan malam hari ini. Katakan padanya aku akan menunggunya sampai kapanpun."_

"Baikla-"

Tuuuutt… Tuuuutt… ck! Sopan sekali wanita ini! Batin Hinata.

"Ada apa? Kau melakukan kesalahan lagi?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru kembali dari toilet.

"Kejam sekali… Tadi telepon genggan Sasuke-sama terus-menerus berbunyi, saya pikir itu sangat penting, jadi saya mengangkatnya."

"Siapa?"

"Ngeh?"

"Dari siapa?"

"Oh… dari Sakura-sama. Di berpesan bahwa menunggu anda pada saat makan malam hari ini di Shabu-Shabu Restaurant. Dia juga mengatakan akan menunggu anda sampai kapanpun."

"Jangan pernah mengangkat telepon di Handphoneku lagi! Mengerti!" bentak Sasuke.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya Sasuke-sama." Jawab Hinata dengan intonasi rendah karena ketakutan. Lantas Sasuke menyuruhnya keluar dengan lebih lembut. Merasa bersalah telah membentak sekretaris yang masih junior itu.

End flashback

05.00 PM

Seluruh karyawan sudah bersiap-siap pulang kecuali Hinata. Dia seperti sedang menjalani hukuman atas kelancangannya tadi pagi karena mengangkat telepon bos-nya. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, pekerjaan silih berganti datang padanya dari Sasuke. 'kenapa tidak daritadi pagi saja, sih?' batin Hinata yang sejujurnya sudah lelah karena ada saja kesalahan yang dilakukannyaa di mata Sasuke. Dan dia harus memperbaikinya hari ini juga, kata Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

07.00 PM

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke singkat

"Eh? Tentu saja Sasuke-sama. Saya tidak sempat makan siang tadi."

"Ayo kita makan. Lalu kau akan mengantarmu pulang." ajak Sasuke. 'Bukankah Sasuke-sama ada janji dengan wanita yang tadi menelponnya? Tapi kenapa mengajakku makan bersama?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Tapi karena takut membuat Sasuke marah lagi jika menyinggung insiden "angkat telepon" tadi pagi, Hinata lebih memilih diam dan mengiyakan ajakan bos-nya tersebut.

Sesampainya di Shabu-Shabu Restaurant, tiba-tiba Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata erat. Menerawang pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restaurant tersebut. Ketika objek yang dicarinya ditemukan, Sasuke menaikkan ujung bibirnya.

"Sasuke-sama, itu mengerikan."

"Hn?"

"Tatapan dan senyuman itu. Mengerikan sekali kelihatannya." HInata mengatakannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Takut lawan bicaranya tersinggung.

"Tolong panggil aku Sasuke-kun selama di restoran ini. Dan jangan banyak bertanya. Mengerti?" perintah Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju tanpa banyak bertanya.

Sesampainya di meja yang ternyata sudah ditempati seorang wanita berparas cantik dan warna rambutnya yang berwarna soft pink, Hinata menerka kalau wanita ini yang tadi pagi menelepon bos-nya. Raut wajah wanita ini seperti terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tidak datang sendirian. Melainkan bersama seorang wanita yang terlihat kikuk digandeng oleh Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tidak membiarkan dirinya berlama-lama terkejut, dipersilahkan Sasuke dan Hinata untuk duduk di seberang mejanya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Hinata, se-"

"Seorang yang akan menggantikan posisimu di hatiku." Sasuke memotong dialog yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata. 'Hei! Apa-apaan orang ini? Bukankah secara tidak langsung dia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya, kan? Jadi wanita ini adalah kekasih –ralat, mantan dari Sasuke-sama?'

"Eh? Benarkah? Jadi aku kau benar-benar tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang. Aku sudah memiliki Hinata. Benarkan, hime?" ucap Sasuke lalu mencium pipi Hinata singkat. Wanita yang dicium hanya merona menahan malu dan marah.

"Sebaiknya kita memesan makanan. Aku sudah sangat lapar, Sasuke-sa… eh, kun." Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang yang sepertinya akan bertengkar jika tidak thau malu. Lallu mereka pun memesan makanan dan menunggu sampai makanan itu datang dalam diam. Saat makanan datang dan mereka memulai makan malam, barulah Sakura membuka percakapan lagi.

"Jadi apa pekerjaanmu, Hinata-chan?"

"Aku sekretaris Sasuke-kun." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Itu lebih seperti senyum untuk menahan sakit. Ternyata Sasuke meremas lutut Hinata di bawah meja untuk mencegah Hinata salah menyebut Suffiks –kun lagi. Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan horror tapi justru dibalas dengan kecupan ringan di pipi kirinya oleh Sasuke –lagi. Sakura

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Ayo pulang, Hinata-hime." Sasuke jadi sering menyela pembicaraan orang hari ini. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

09.00 PM, di rumah Hinata

"Ada dua hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada Sasuke-sama."

"Aa."

"Pertama, terimakasih telah mentraktir dan mengantarku pulang. Kedua, kau jahat."

"Jahat?"

"Memperalatku untuk membohongi kekasihmu yang sepertinya masih sangat mencintaimu. Bukankah itu tindakan yang jahat? Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu dengannya. Tapi tindakanmu tadi tidak mencerminkan pria sejati. Wanita juga akan langsung tahu kalau kau berbohong untuk menutupi sakit hati atau mungkin rasa malumu."

"Hn. Aku pulang." Laki-laki ini… Benar-benar deh!

"Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke-sama."

Sudah sebulan setelah acara-makan-malam-kikuk itu, Sasuke seperti semakin membuat Hinata kerepotan dengan berbagai tugas dan jadwal harian yang semakin banyak. Hampir setiap hari Hinata pulang larut. Padahal Hinata tak jarang melakukan kesalahan, tapi hal itu justru membuat pekerjaan Hinata semakin menumpuk. Jadi Hinata berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan. Dan hasilnya dia sekarang menjadi lebih lihai, cekatan dan teliti sebagai sekretaris Sasuke.

"Hinata, tolong siapkan dokumen dari bagian pemasaran yang harus dilaporkan minggu ini."

"Bukankah sudah anda periksa kemarin, Sasuke-sama?"

"Kalau begitu dokumen untuk minggu depan."

"Karyawan lain mungkin belum menyiapkannya, Sasuke-sama." jawab Hinata sesopan mungkin

"Begitu ya… Keluarlah."

"Hai."

5 menit kemudian…

Kriiiing…

"Ya, Sasuke-sama?"

"_Ke ruanganku sekarang."_

Hinata benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apakah Sasuke marah karena nasihat yang Hinata lontarkan 4 minggu yang lalu? Hinata mulai merasa bahwa pria ini gila. Hinata kan bukan robot yang tidak mempunyai rasa lelah. Kalau memang pria ini seorang workaholic, jangan bawa-bawa Hinata terjerumus dalam dunia yang tidak menyenangkan itu! Hinata yang notabene-nya adalah seorang mahasiswa semester akhir tentu masih ingin hang out dengan teman-temannya sepulang bekerja. Bukannya tenggelam dalam pekerjaan yang sebenarnya bisa dilanjutkan esok hari.

"Permisi, Sasuke-sama."

"Tolong antarkan surat dinas ini ke gedung C."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama. Tapi sebelumnya, apakah saya boleh bertanya?"

"Hn?"

"Apakah saya melakukan kesalahan, Sasuke-sama?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya bertanya pada Karin-sama, apakah seberat ini menjadi seorang sekretaris Sasuke-sama. Dia mengatakan pada saya jika Sasuke-sama bersikap seperti ini dikarenakan saya sendiri yang pernah melakkan kesalahan tanpa menyadarinya. Kalau memang begitu, saya mohon maaf, Sasuke-sama." jelas Hinata panjang lebar

"Jika kau sudah enggan bekerja di sini, jangan menjadikanku alasan."

"Tidak. bukan begitu maksud saya, Sasuke-sama. Maaf jika saya menyinggung anda. permisi, Sasuke-sama."

"Hinata…"

"Ya, Sasuke-sama?"

"Nanti makan malam denganku."

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

08.00 PM, Kedai Ramen

Sudah setengah jam mereka makan di kedai yang terbilang sangat biasa bila dibandingkan dengan Shabu-Shabu Restaurant. Tapi Hinata tidak mengeluh atau protes. Hal ini sudah biasa bagi Hinata. Makan di pinggir jalan bukanlah hal yang jarang Hinata lakukan. Mengingat dia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang tinggal sendiri di apartementnya. Dia memang tidak tinggal bersama keluarganya. Hinata memilih kuliah di luar kota dan belajar hidup mandiri di Konoha. Sedangkan keluarganya berada di Tokyo. Tidak ada percakapan berarti yang mereka bincangkan. Hinata tahu ada yang ingin di katakan oleh Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak berani menebak-nebak hal apa itu. Sasuke hanya terus menenggak shakenya dengan tampang lelah dan patah hati. Hinata terus menunggu sampai Sasuke mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi sampai membuat Hinata terkena imbasnya.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat melihat ada gadis yang diantar pulang oleh seorang pria di pagi buta?" bingo! Akhirnya Ssuike angkat bicara.

"Mungkin mereka berpacaran dan habis berkencan."

"Jika pria itu adalah kekasihmu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa yang salah?! Semuanya baik-baik saja awalnya. Aku tidak pernah mengabaikannya! Segalanya telah kuberikan! Tapi kenapa?! Hiks… Hiks…" suara Sasuke yang bergetar membuat hati Hinata pilu. Apalagi pria ini menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia belum cukup mabuk untuk meracau seperti ini seharusnya. Tapi beban yang menghimpit hatinya sudah tidak kuat ditangguhkan sendirian. Ia butuh sandaran hati. Hinata meraih kepala Sasuke untuk bersandar pada pundaknya, membiarkan Sasuke menangis disana.

"Sabarlah Sasuke-sama. Hanya satu hal yang tidak berjalan sesuai rencana Sasuke-sama, tidak berarti seluruh dunia rela meruntuhkan dirinya untuk Sasuke-sama yang patah hati. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika kita mau sedikit lebih bersabar."

"Terimakasih" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke bangkit dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Jarak mereka sangat dekat hingga Hinata dapat mencium bau Sake dari mulut Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya pada HInata, dikulumnya bibir tipis itu penuh perasaan. Hinata tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, jadi ia hanya diam saja. Ini pasti karena Sasuke-sama sedang mabuk.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Hal itu membuat tebakan Hinata terasa benar. Bahwa yang kemarin hanyalah karena Sasuke yang dipengaruhi alkohol. Dan semaunya berjalan seperti biasa. Tanpa ada yang mau membahas kejadian malam itu.

2 bulan kemudian…

"Terimakasih semuanya atas bimbingannya selama ini. Saya sangat berhutang budi pada kalian semua."

"Yo Hinata jangan sungkan begitu. Semoga beruntung dengan laporan akhirmu ya!"

"Hai… Terimakasih Naruto-sama." jawab sambil tersenyum sangat manis

Tok.. Tok… Tok…

"Masuk."

"Permisi Sasuke-sama. Anu… Saya mau berpamitan."

"Ini bahkan sama sekali belum pukul 5. Kau tidak seharusnya pulang lebih dulu dari yang lain."

"Maaf Sasuke-sama. Tapi seharusnya periode magang saya sudah berakhir kemarin sore. Sekarang saya hanya ingin membereskan barang-barang saya dan berpamitan kepada karyawan disini."

"Duduklah, Hinata." Yang diperintah hanya menurut

"Apakah ini berarti kita tidak bisa berhubungan lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-sama. Bukankah anda sudah menyimpan alamat email saya? Kita bisa berkirim email, Sasuke-sama." jawab Hinata cepat. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan bos-nya ini. Hal itu hanya membuat Hinata tidak kuat menahan kesedihan karena harus berpisah dengan orang yang di sukainya. Ya… Hinata telah mengakui bahwa perlahan dirinya menyukai Sasuke. Terlalu sering bersama pria di hadapannya ini membuat perasaan Hinata tidak keruan.

"Bukan itu… Yasudahlah. Uang honormu bisa kau ambil di bagian keuangan."

"Hai. Terimaksih banyak Sasuke-sama. Semoga hidup anda akan lebih baik kedepannya." Hinata tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Sasuke disana.

Setahun kemudian…

"Kau yakin ingin menjadi sekretaris Supervisor kami? Dia orang yang keras. Kami sudah lelah mencari sekretaris yang cocok." pertanyaan yang sama sudah 5 kali diucapkan oleh wanita berrambut pirang panjang ini.

"Aku yakin, Yamanaka-sama." jawab wanita bermata indah ini sepenuh hati

"Aku harap kau orang yang telaten dan tahan melawan tekanan yang diberikan Supervisor kami. Dan jangan cengeng. Mengerti?"

"Iya, saya akan berusaha, sekuat tenaga."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok pagi. Pastikan jam wekermu berfungsi dengan baik. Dia benci orang yang terlambat." Yamanaka Ino berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Hai. Terima kasih banyak Yamanaka-sama"

Keesokan harinya…

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Masuk."

"Permisi, Sasuke-sama. Perkenalkan saya sekretaris baru anda."

"Ya, mejamu ada di depa…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat wanita yang mengaku sebagai sekretaris barunya itu. Ia tidak percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri. Apakah ini benar-benar Hinata Hyuuga yang tega meninggalkannya demi beasiswa di Paris, Perancis setahun yang lalu? Bahkan saat hubungan mereka baru menginjak 2 bulan?

"Kenapa lama sekali?" rajuk Sasuke, tapi bibirnya mengulas senyum bahagia

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-sama." jawab Hinata dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat, terlihat jelas karena wajahnya sumringah mendapati Sasuke tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Kau ku pecat."

"APA? Aku baru bekerja hari ini dan langsung dipecat oleh kekasihku sendiri?" Hinata sangat terkejut

"Aku tidak mau kau menjadi sekretarisku. Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku."

Flashback… (again? Iyuuhhh)

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 dinihari. Di ranjang itu ada seorang pria dan wanita yang meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal demi menghindari udara dingin musim dingin di awal Januari. Bukankah ini kesalahan mereka sendiri yang tidak mengenakan pakaian di balik selimut itu? Pria itu memeluk sang wanita dari belakang sambil menciumi rambut indigo panjang yang terasa wangi itu. Wanitanya hanya menggeliat kegelian.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Sasuke-kun lagi seperti waktu itu?"

"Baiklah. Sasuke-kun… Bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik."

"Dan lebih mesra."

"Hn?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Katakan, Hinata."

"Kubilang lebih ber-aura."

"CK. Bohong."

"Kau mengharapkan aku berkata apa?"

"Katakan cinta padaku."

"Cinta. Sudah."

'gadis ini mengerti tidak, sih?' Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kita, Sasuke-kun? Sudah beberapa bulan kita, umm… Apa ya namanya? Berkencan mungkin? Lalu sampai kau mengajakku untuk melakukan…"

"Seks?"

"Jadi kau menyebutnya begitu?" Hinata menunduk sedih mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sasuke melakukannya lantaran hanya ingin memuaskan diri saja? Sementara dirinya sudah percaya diri kalau Sasuke menyukainya sehingga akhirnya ia rela menyerahkan keperawanannya setelah beberapa kali Sasuke mengajaknya. Air matanya hampir terjatuh kalau saja Sasuke tidak meraih kepalanya dan memintanya untuk menatap Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu, Hinata."

"Lantas?"

"Jadilah kekasihku, aku mencintaimu."

"Kau serius, kan?"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau melihatku bercanda?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Percayalah padaku."

"Kau sudah melupakannya?"

"Siapa?"

"Sakura-san."

"Sejak kau menemaniku minum shake, aku sudah melupakannya."

"Kau ingat kejadian saat minum shake di kedai ramen itu?"

"Sangat jelas."

"…"

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"kenapa diam saja?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya malu mengingatnya. Kau menciumku."

"Aku bahkan sudah melakukan lebih dari menciummu 2 jam yang lalu." Sasuke membelai rambut Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda

"Hentikan!"

"Hn?"

"Membuatku malu saja."

"Jadi kau mau, kan?"

"terpaksa kukatakan 'Iya'."

"Terpaksa, huh? Akan kuajari kau apa arti memaksa." Sasuke menyeringai sambil menutup selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka dan menindihi Hinata.

"Apa yang kau- KYAAA…"

We knew what happend there.

**Finish**

**kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat membantu saya untuk mengembangkan diri. Maaf kalu tidak berkenan. Saya hanya menuangkan ide yang muncul.**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya. **


End file.
